Marié par inadvertance
by Darness K. M
Summary: Scott voulait créer des liens entre lui et Peter, il voulait qu'il fasse partie de la meute et qu'il ne doive pas le renvoyer à Eichen House. Il ne voulait tout de même pas à ce point... ( merci à Neko Sansei pour le cover ! )
1. Chapter 1

**OS écrit à l'occasion du défi pairing fanfiction spéciale fête des mères. Je suis pas sûr de rentrer vraiment dans le thême mais je m'en fous, je me suis bien amusé xD**

* * *

Marié par inadvertance.

Quand on vous parle de mariage, vous imaginez une femme et un homme, la femme habillé d'une belle robe blanche et l'homme d'un smoking noir. Ça c'est ce que l'on appelle les stéréotypes. Mais il existe un tas de mariage différents des uns des autres, des mariages de riches, de pauvre, ou du même sexe. Mais il y aussi des mariages vraiment peu ordinaire dont on se rappelle toute la vie... ou alors pas du tout.

Scott savait qu'il avait merdé. Il aurait dû s'en douter à la seconde où il partait pour Las Vegas avec Peter. La raison ? Tout simplement passer du temps ensemble pour réussir à s'entendre, il fallait qu'il l'accepte en tant qu'Alpha pour qu'il puisse agir sur ses pulsions meurtrières, et Peter n'était pas encore prêt à faire ça, si Scott n'avait pas confiance en lui, l'inverse était aussi vrai.

Pourquoi personne d'autre, même pas Stiles ? C'était leur lien qui devait se solidifier en premier lieu et Stiles, peu importe le pourquoi du comment, ne fera jamais confiance à Peter, il voulait plutôt le voir mort et enterré. Pourquoi Las Vegas ? C'était Peter qui l'avait demandé, il voulait simplement s'amuser, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fais autrement qu'en étant recouvert de sang. Scott n'y avait pas vu d'inconvénient, de toute manière le Hale payait tout, donc il n'avait vraiment pas de quoi se plaindre.

Quel était donc le problème dans l'histoire ? C'est qu'il se souvenait de leur arrivé, de leur journée agréable, puis arrivé à la soirée... le trou noir. Et maintenant, il s'observait dans le miroir bouche-bée, fixé sur le « Just Married » écris en gros sur son torse.

Peter était dans son lit et dormait comme un bienheureux.

Nu.

Lui aussi était nu.

Ça commençait à puer cette histoire, non ?

Ça ne pouvait pas être ce qu'il était actuellement en train d'imaginer, impossible. Pire qu'impossible. Il devait y avoir une très bonne raison à tout ça, c'est juste qu'il ne la trouvait pas. Scott s'approcha du Hale et lui secoua doucement l'épaule.

« Heum... Peter ? » Le loup de naissance émit un petit grognement.

« Ouais ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? » Le plus vieux lui accorda enfin regard, ainsi qu'un petit sourire en coin.

« ça dépend de quelle partie de la soirée tu parles... notre nuit de noce était absolument divine. »

Scott afficha de grands yeux. Avait-il bien entendu ce qu'il avait entendu ? Son ouïe lui faisait-elle défaut ? C'était probablement ça. Il déglutit, une boule dans la gorge.

« Notre... nuit de noce ? » Peter s'approcha de lui, et lui déroba un baiser.

« Oui... Nous nous sommes unis plus d'une fois... pour le meilleur et pour le pire, mais aussi en profondeur... » Lui dit-il d'une voix sensuelle.

Un violent mal de ventre prit Scott et avant de répondre quoique ce soit, il prit la fuite aux toilettes pour y vomir tout ses tripes.

C'était impossible.

Un cauchemar.

C'est ça, il devait faire un très mauvais rêve.

Pourquoi diable se serait-il marié avec le sociopathe de la bande ? Et pourquoi, lui, en semblait-il tellement enchanté ? Ça ne tournait pas rond. Rien n'allait. Ça ne devait pas être comme ça. Il ne comprenait pas comment une telle chose avait pu se produire, c'était lui l'Alpha, lui qui était censé avoir le plus de pouvoir, le plus de calme et de réflexion... Normalement c'était Stiles qui faisait ce genre de bourde, merde ! Voilà qu'il avait couché avec Peter Hale et qu'il était marié à lui. Peut-on vraiment faire plus merdique comme situation ?

Oui, quand Peter refusa le divorce.

O O O

Scott ne comprenait pas pourquoi Peter était apparemment si content d'être marié à lui, il semblait tenir à ce qu'ils le restent. Il n'en avait encore parlé à personne au bout d'un mois. Comment le pourrait-il ? Il était juste parti pour nouer de nouveaux liens avec celui qui s'en était pris à lui et voilà le résultat... il soupira longuement alors qu'il arrivait dans la cuisine.

« Maman, il faut que je te parle. » Melissa se tourna vers lui, accompagnée de sa tasse de café et haussa les sourcils en voyant la mine contrits de son fils.

« Oui, mon chéri ? Que t'arrive-t-il ? » Il se gratta la nuque.

« Tu devrais t'asseoir. » Elle fronça un peu les sourcils mais obtempéra.

« Je t'écoute. » Scott reprit une forte inspiration, il fallait qu'il se lance cette fois.

« Voilà... je suis marié. Avec un homme. Avec Peter, en fait. C'est quand on est parti à Las Vegas, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé mais quand je me suis réveillé, il m'a annoncé que nous étions marié et... ça a l'air de lui plaire, il ne veut pas divorcer. »

Un silence passa, Scott observait sa mère en essayant de deviner à quoi elle pensait mais son expression était indéchiffrable. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait comme ça. Il sursauta quand elle se mit à bouger. Elle se leva de sa chaise et partit au garage, Scott sur ses talons, se demandant ce qu'elle allait faire. Il ouvrit de grands yeux en la voyant sortir une arme.

« Euh... tu vas faire quoi avec ça ? » Demanda-t-il un peu effrayé par l'attitude de sa mère.

« Chris m'a donné des balles d'aconite... si Peter ne veut pas divorcer, il ne reste plus qu'à le tuer. » Dit-elle simplement en chargeant son fusil.

D'accord, Melissa était devenue encore plus flippante qu'un père protégeant sa fille, d'un côté c'était bien, de l'autre Scott devait à présent l'empêcher de commettre un meurtre...

O O O

Peter était très fier de lui. Il était aussi content de savoir comment rendre saoule un loup. Ce soir-là, lui et Scott passaient une soirée tranquille, ils s'étaient mis à boire de l'alcool, ce qui ne devrait avoir aucun effet sur eux, mais il avait glissé de l'aconite dans le verre de Scott. Il ne fallut que quelques verres pour que Scott soit cuit, devenant tout collant et moelleux avec Peter. Oui, comme un Marshmallow. Tout à coup, il l'avait regardé fixement.

« T'as de beaux yeux tu sais... je me demande comment tu fais pour rester célibataire... t'es tellement beau, putain... » Cuit, on ne vous avait pas menti.

Peter s'était retenu de rire en l'entendant, apparemment l'alcool lui avait fais oublier qu'il était un sociopathe manipulateur et ça c'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Suite à ça, ça n'avait pas été difficile de l'emmener dans une chapelle de Las Vegas où on trouve des « mariages improvisés ». Et ils s'étaient mariés. Parce que c'était exactement ce que voulait Peter.

Bon, par contre, il n'avait pas prévu qu'une fois dans leur chambre, Scott lui saute dessus, le chauffe et lui fasse même une petite gâterie... Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre mais vu qu'une fois qu'il était lancé, il lui fallait un peu plus que ça, il avait carrément profité de la situation.

Et pourtant, il ne le regrettait pas du tout.

Les gens étaient à présent au courant pour leur union, Peter avait déclaré qu'il ne divorcerait pas même sous la menace. Scott n'avait pas compris au début, mais il semblait penser à présent que Peter était amoureux de lui, du coup ça le rendait beaucoup plus compréhensif. Et câlin, aussi.

Peter esquissa un sourire en passant la main dans les cheveux de Scott endormi, il se demanda quand est-ce qu'il allait se rendre compte qu'une fois uni à un loup-garou alpha, l'autre loup-garou en devenait un aussi ?

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu x3**

 **à la prochaine pour d'autres aventures !**


	2. Chapter 2

Si on aime autant écrire, regarder ou lire des histoires d'amour, c'est parce qu'elles nous font rêver et que l'on sait au fond que ce n'est qu'une vaste blague. Il faut dire que les gens sont tellement naïfs que plus le mensonge est gros, plus les gens le gobent facilement. Vous leur vendez du rêve, vous leur dîtes qu'il y a forcément une personne qui leurs sont destinés dans ce monde, bien sûr qu'ils foncent tête baissée. Qui ne voudrait pas d'une personne qui les aime enfin tels qu'ils sont ? D'une âme sœur ?

Et pourtant, ce ne sont que des histoires inventées pour les enfants, les mêmes qui deviennent un jour des adultes, qui choisissent de continuer d'y croire ou non. Certains comprennent que ce ne sont que des fadaises, d'autres décident de vivre le rêve, envers et contre tout. Les plus grandes exceptions sont bien sûr ces couples de rêves qui ne se séparent jamais et sont heureux jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare, donnant l'impression d'une certaine réalité à ce rêve.

Après l'histoire précédente, entre un naïf qui veut croire en l'amour d'un homme qui se sert de lui, vous n'êtes toujours pas convaincu ?

Une autre histoire commence par Stiles, en colère et triste, parce que Derek venait de le larguer comme une merde. À ses côtés, se trouvait un jeune homme qui mourrait d'envie de sortir avec lui depuis des lustres, mais il savait que c'était en vain. Cela faisait quelques mois à présent que Scott était au courant de la combine de Peter, après avoir appris la vérité, il avait mis les voiles de Beacon Hills sans un mot. Peter était parti à sa poursuite, il fallait croire que finalement il y tenait, à son ancien bêta. Son mari à présent.

Quoiqu'il soit, Stiles était en train d'enchaîner les verres, accompagné de Jackson qui avait le plaisir d'écouter ses jérémiades.

« Tu devrais un peu te calmer sur la bouteille... » soupira-t-il.

« Et pourquoi, hein ? Pourquoi ça se termine toujours de cette façon ? Pour une fois, une fois que j'étais raide amoureux d'un mec, ça ne marche pas ! » Jackson roula des yeux.

« Parce que vous n'étiez pas fais l'un pour l'autre ? » Stiles rit jaune.

« T'es sérieux ? Tu vas me faire croire que toi, toi Jackson Whittemore, tu crois au grand amour ? » Le nommé regarda Stiles et retint un soupir. Évidemment qu'il y croyait, depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments pour Stiles... ça ne l'avait jamais quitté. Même quand il est sorti avec Lydia, puis Derek, aujourd'hui encore il lui suffisait de poser son regard sur lui pour avoir envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Il n'en fit rien.

« Pourquoi je suis pas comme Scott ? J'aurais trouvé le mec idéal... par hasard. Il m'aurait épousé pour une raison ou un autre et puis un beau jour, on se serait réveillé l'un avec l'autre, et on se serait rendu compte qu'on s'aimait ! » Jackson dut se retenir pour ne pas s'étouffer avec sa boisson.

« Tu... »

« Ouais, je sais, c'est ridicule... mais moi aussi je veux vivre une belle histoire d'amour ! » à son regard, Jackson comprenait que Stiles était complètement ivre. Et si... et s'il avait raison ? S'il pouvait faire comme Peter ?

« Ok, alors marrions-nous. » Stiles le regarda, visiblement plus que surpris par sa question.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est vrai, pourquoi pas ? On est célibataire tous les deux, on a rien à perdre... » ça passait ou ça cassait, comme on dit.

« Mais on n'est pas obligé de se marier, c'était un exemple comme un autre, tu vois euh... » Jackson lui fit son plus beau sourire de séducteur.

« Tu veux risquer le tout pour le tout ou pas ? Stiles... est-ce que tu voudrais vivre heureux avec moi ? » Stiles l'observa, visiblement pensif façon saoule, avant de sourire.

« D'accord ! On fait ça ! »

Et voilà comment Stiles avait mordu à l'hameçon... Jackson pouvait remercier Peter, pas vrai ? Il sourit à son tour, finissant sa boisson alors qu'on resservait Stiles. Tout était parfait, maintenant il devait mettre Stiles au pied du mur pour qu'il ne puisse pas lui échapper. Plus jamais.

O O O

Le lendemain matin, Stiles fronça les sourcils alors qu'un léger rayon de soleil le réveillait, accompagné d'une douce odeur de... petit déjeuner ? Il ouvrit tout à coup les yeux et grogna sous le mal de tête qui l'assaillit.

« Tu as bien dormi mon cœur ? » Hein ? Stiles cligna des yeux, avait-il bien entendu la voix de Jackson ? Il posa son regard sur le jeune homme venant d'entrer dans la chambre – qui n'était pas la sienne soit dit en passant – un plateau petit-déjeuner entre les mains. Il le posa sur la table de chevet avant d'embrasser furtivement Stiles. « Mange tant que c'est chaud. »

Autant dire que Stiles venait d'avoir un beug cérébrale. Attendez... il se souvenait être aller dans un bar hier soir avec Jackson, il déprimait à cause de sa rupture avec Derek. Jusqu-là tout allait bien. Il avait enchaîné les verres, se noyant dans l'alcool, puis la discussion avait dévié au point que Jackson lui avait proposé de se marier avec lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas être sérieux, n'est-ce pas ? Ensuite, il se souvenait que Jackson l'avait amené chez lui, ils s'étaient embrassés, même pelotés... Merde, comment il en était arrivé là.

« J'ai déjà commandé les costumes et le gâteau, ce sera fais simplement, mais dans l'après-midi, ce sera super, non ? » Stiles l'observa un moment avant de prendre l'aspirine sur le plateau et soupira doucement.

« Jackson euh... tu n'as pas peur qu'on ait pris cette décision un peu vite ? Je veux dire... t'es sûr de ce que tu fais ? » Le loup-garou fit une moue blessée, et sérieusement, il ne connaissait pas ce gars-là. Jusqu'à hier, Jackson était le plus grand trou-du-cul du monde, il ne savait même pas comment il avait pu accepter d'aller picoler avec lui. Et là... il lui montrait un visage totalement différent. Était-il à ce point sérieux ?

« Je dois t'avouer quelque chose... ça fait des années que je suis amoureux de toi. Déjà à l'époque où je sortais avec Lydia. Alors c'est tout réfléchis pour moi... » Puis il se pencha et embrassa Stiles avec une telle intensité que l'humain avait l'impression que tout son corps vibrait à ce moindre contact. « Mais si tu as changé d'avis... » Finit Jackson susurrant doucement contre sa bouche.

« Non, je... je crois que ça ira... » Stiles déglutit, la bouche sèche, et une autre partie chez lui s'éveillant. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

« Parfait ! » Sourit Jackson. « ça tombe bien, Scott et Peter viennent justement de réapparaître en ville ! » Stiles ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« Quoi ? Comment ça se fait que tu sois au courant avant moi ?! » Demanda-t-il, presque choqué.

« Parce que j'ai regardé ton portable, chéri ! » Annonça le Whittemore, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

Stiles fit une petite moue. Bon, peut-être que 1912 n'était pas un si bon code que ça. Par contre, il pourrait vite s'habituer aux surnoms que lui donnait Jackson... Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait accepté si facilement, même s'il comprenait que l'effet que lui faisait Jackson devait pas mal aider dans sa décision. Bien sûr, il avait peur de faire une bêtise, mais en même temps... il avait envie de s'y risquer. Pour une fois, il semblait qu'on lui offrait le bonheur servis sur un plateau d'argent, même si ça semblait être un piège, pourquoi s'évertuer à refuser le bonheur qui nous tend les bras ? Il ne demandait qu'à être aimé...

O O O

Ce fut une petite cérémonie, il y avait les deux marié, Scott, qui était surpris mais plus qu'heureux que Stiles ait trouvé chaussure à son pied, Peter et Danny. Il n'y avait rien besoin de plus. Jackson et Stiles ne faisaient pas partis de ces gens qui avaient besoin d'un très grand mariage, du moment qu'ils étaient heureux ensemble c'était la seule chose importante. Et Stiles était de plus en plus curieux face à cette nouvelle facette que Jackson lui montrait. Et en même temps, il restait suspicieux.

« Dis-moi, Jackson. Maintenant qu'on est marié, tu peux me le dire... t'es vraiment amoureux de moi ou t'espères quelque chose en retour, comme Peter ? » Jackson roula des yeux.

« Je suis vraiment amoureux de toi. Je sais que t'as du mal à le croire parce que j'étais un con arrogant... mais je pouvais pas te le dire. Et j'étais jaloux. » Stiles haussa les sourcils.

« Jaloux ? Mais de qui ? » L'autre soupira avant de se mordre la lèvre, comme s'il avait de la peine à l'avouer.

« Scott... vous étiez toujours fourré ensemble. J'étais d'ailleurs sûr que vous finiriez ensemble... jusqu'au jour où Peter s'est marié avec lui, à la surprise générale. » Stiles rit doucement en l'entendant.

« ça pour une surprise, c'était une surprise... je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'ils arrivent enfin à s'apprécier ces deux-là, surtout Peter qui considérait que Scott lui avait volé ses pouvoirs. Maintenant ils sont fous l'un de l'autre, comme quoi, tout arrive. Mais si j'avais su que t'avais des sentiments pour moi, je... je sais pas, je crois que j'aurais bien voulu tenter. » Jackson s'approcha et lui caressa doucement la joue, Stiles put admirer ses yeux bleus comme jamais auparavant.

« ça n'a pas d'importance, on est ensemble maintenant, non ? »

Stiles déglutit doucement avant d'acquiescer, perdant ses mots parce qu'il savait ce que Jackson allait faire. Il l'embrassa amoureusement, comme si c'était la première fois, Stiles avait d'ailleurs l'impression que c'était meilleur à chaque fois, et surtout que son cœur battait d'autant plus fort. Il passa ses bras autour de son amant et lui grimpa dessus, ce soir désirant bien plus qu'un simplement pelotage, de toute évidence.

O O O

Jackson n'arrivait pas à croire que son plan avait marché, surtout qu'il n'avait de plan que le nom. Stiles était marié à lui... c'était comme un rêve qui devenait réalité. Leur partie de jambe en l'air avait été merveilleuse, au point que Stiles en avait redemandé. Autant dire que Jackson était aux anges. Il ne pourrait avoir plus pour être heureux, avoir Stiles à ses côtés lui suffisait.

Il se décida à enfin appeler ses parents pour les mettre au courant, ce fut sa mère qui décrocha.

« Salut, maman ! »

« Jackson ! Tu n'appelles pas souvent, il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

« Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça... Je me suis marié. » Un petit silence s'en suivit.

« Et tu ne nous as même pas invité au mariage ? Avec qui ? »

« Hum, ça s'est fais un peu vite, et c'était une petite cérémonie de rien... et c'est avec un garçon. » Nouveau silence.

« Mais... avec un garçon ? Tu ne nous as jamais dis que tu étais gay ! Comment va perdurer la lignée des Whittemore dans ce cas ? »

« Eh bien, je te signale que je ne suis pas vraiment un Whittemore donc.. c'était un peu mort de ce côté-là. Sinon, on peut toujours adopter, tu sais. »

« Hum, oui, c'est vrai que ça se fait maintenant... Comment s'appelle ce jeune homme ? »

« Stiles Stilinski. »

« Oh, le fils du shérif ? C'est vrai qu'il est mignon ! »

« Maman ! » Un petit rire se fit entendre de l'autre côté du téléphone.

« Tu es heureux avec lui ? »

« Plus que je ne l'ai jamais été... »

« Tout est parfait alors. Amène le quand tu veux pour nous le présenter officiellement ! »

« J'y penserais. Merci de le prendre aussi bien... je t'aime, maman. » La mère de Jackson fut surprise et très émue de ses paroles, c'était la première fois que Jackson disait l'aimer. Comme si Stiles l'avait libéré d'un poids qui l'empêchait de parler de ses sentiments.. et elle était heureuse, elle aussi.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, mon chéri. »

O O O

Alors là, c'était le bouquet. Vous vous souvenez que Peter avait épousé Scott pour redevenir alpha ? Il était aussi parti à sa poursuite lorsqu'il avait fuis en apprenant la vérité. C'est normal, il lui avait brisé le cœur. Mais là, plus que jamais, il avait l'impression d'avoir commis une petite erreur quelque part. Il regarda les liens qui le retenaient à présent au barreaux du lit, alors qu'il était complètement nu, et grogna légèrement.

« Tu sais que je pourrais me libérer quand je veux ? » Scott soupira d'un air contrarié en le regardant.

« Tu as dis que tu ferais ce que je veux... » Peter se mordit la lèvre, c'est vrai, il avait promis.

« D'accord mais... d'accord. » Finit-il. Il faisait des concessions, et ce n'était pas facile pour lui.

Scott sourit, visiblement satisfait, avant de se lécher les lèvres, puis vint doucement lécher le sexe de Peter se tendant sous ses attentions... Le Hale retint un soupir de contentement, il devait bien accorder une chose à son ancien bêta, les parties de jambe en l'air avec lui étaient tout simplement magique. Il n'avait pourtant jamais envisagé qu'un jour ce serait lui qui passe à la casserole...

L'amour est vraiment plein de surprises, parfois mauvaises, mais aussi des bonnes.

* * *

 **Bon je n'étais pas censé écrire un chapitre 2 mais... voilà, j'avais l'idée. J'espère que ça vous aura plu !**


End file.
